DEATH & REBITH
by kysmy
Summary: la vida de shuichi cambiara, debido al pasado, yuki no sera capaz de ayudarlo, pero alguien si, un asesino,el asesino de la rosa! ahora shuichi tiene el corazon dividido, su antiguo amor vuelve, kien sera?, Shu:Te odio yuki! CAP 3 ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!

los personajes son propiedad de MAKI MURAMAKI, no son míos (ke pena TT,).

Kysmy los saluda de nuevo, bueno este fic lo hice estando muy aburrida en la clase, bueno, cosa ke nos pasa a todos no? Además acababa de escuchar la opera de romeo y Julieta y ke creen? Me vino a la mente este fic. Va a estar muy triste eso si hasta a mi me hizo llorar cuando termine el primer capitulo, bueno eso es por ke soy muy sentimental,

Una notita, el fic con 2 años después ke termine la serie y su ova respectiva. Bueno, sin más preámbulos les presento es te fic, titulado:

_**DEATH & REBIRTH**_

**CAP. 1: LA LLAMADA:**

-moshi moshi. (_Tohma seguichi, el dueño de NG records contestaba su teléfono con la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.)_

-: Escúcheme bien, si no quiere que le pase nada a su lindo Yuki Eiri, será mejor que haga lo que voy a decirle!

_(El racional hombre de negocios perdió su sonrisa y comenzó a sentirse con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre la furia, el miedo, la desesperación.)_

-T: Que cosa dice, será mejor que se retracte de lo que acaba de decir, no sabe con quien se esta metiendo.

-: Jajá jajá, claro que lo se, pero usted es quien no sabe quien soy yo, pero no se preocupe mi querido Tohma san, yo solo quiero algo, y eso que yo quiero es al lindo de Shindou Shuichi, quiero tenerlo solo para mi, y no podré hacerlo si Eiri san se encuentra a su lado, así que si tanto quiere al escritor será mejor que me ayude a separarlos, acepta?

_(al otro lado de la línea solo había silencio, el ex tecladista de NG no tenia palabras, sentía el miedo invadiendo cada parte de su ser, una gota de sudor frió que resbalo por su espalda, lo hizo reaccionar y por primera vez en su vida temió de verdad, la voz del sujeto se escuchaba real, y sintió que de verdad podría perder a su adorado Eiri san.)_

-: No responde eh? Mejor le recuerdo que si no coopera con migo, yo haré todo a mi manera y no será agradable que algo malo le pase a Eiri san, incluso podría morir, eso seria una pena verdad? Así que dígame que es lo que prefiere ayudarme y mantener con vida al escritor o verlo morir? Jajajajajaja (_la voz del sujeto y su risa resonaban de una manera angustiante en los oídos del rubio)_ y entonces Seguichi san que me responde eh?

-T: Esta bien lo ayudare, pero por favor que nada le suceda a Eiri san!

-: OH amigo mío, usted acaba de cerrar un trato con migo, y ha hecho lo correcto al salvar una vida! Jajajajajajaja (_mientras se escuchaban esas risas, la llamada fue cortada, dejando a un tohma con verdadero temor, el rubio se acomodo en su sillón, coloco sus manos en forma de oración cerca de su cara y recargo en ellas su frente y comenzó a pensar en la llamada reciente, si era verdad lo que acababa de escuchar o solo había sido un sueño provocado por el mismo, si eso debía ser una alucinación, solo eso podría ser, de pronto sintió una gota de sudor que resbaló por su mentón y pensó que tal vez esa llamada le ayudaría, pues sin shindou san de por medio, Eiri san estaría muy triste y así el Tohma seguichi estaría ahí para él, si el lo consolaría después de lo que pasase con Shindou san. Y ese era su gran sueño, tener al escritor solo para él, de verdad esta era su oportunidad pues nadie sospecharía de él, culparían al tipo de la llamada, si eso era, ayudaría a aquel misterioso personaje)._

* * *

-: Konnichiwa, kumagoro no puede contestar ahora, deja tu mensaje y luego kumagoro no da te llama!. No kugamogoro hagas eso, gomen nasai, kumagoro es muy travieso, Ryuichi al habla: 

-: Con que tu eres ese chico Ryuichi, el amigo de Shuichi verdad?

-R: Hai, yo soy amigo de Shuichi, y usted quien es?

-: Creeme eso no te importa, ni necesitas saberlo, lo que sucede es que quería pedirte un favor, podrías hacerlo?

-R: Un favor para un amigo de Shuichi? Tu que dices kumagoro, kumagoro dice que esto es muy extraño, y quiere que expliques mejor.

-: Jajá jajá, de verdad que eres divertido, pero bueno el favor que quería pedirte es el siguiente¡Aléjate de Shuichi, si de verdad te consideras su amigo y quieres ayudarlo, aléjate de el, no te le vuelvas a acercar, ya que si te veo con él, ese pequeño pelirrosa tendrá que morir entiendes niño?

-R: Demo quien es usted, eso que me pide es algo ilógico, usted no pue………………….. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (_el sonido de que la llamada fue cortada dejo a un Ryuichi muy inquieto y temeroso de la con respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar)._

* * *

-: Hello, I'm mister K, que desea? 

-: Good afternon, mister k, usted no me conoce y es mejor así creame, bueno le llamo para contarle algo, se que usted es el manager del grupo de bad luck, dígame le gustaría perder su trabajo?

-k: A que se refiere, no tiene razón para decir eso, en que se basa para decirlo?

-: Jajajajaja, no se preocupe de todas formas dejara de ser el manager de Bad Luck!

-K: Pero que dice, deje de bromear, le recuerdo que soy peligroso cuando me enojo!

-: Jajajaja usted no me da miedo a mi, yo soy mas peligroso que usted y le diré algo, si en verdad quiere a shuichi shindou, será bueno que se aleje y aleje a todos de él, si no lo hace el podría morir, ya ve, le dije que no importaba usted dejaría de ser el manager del grupo, me entendió, no quiero verlo a usted ni a ningún otro cerca de ese bello ser, acaso no todos lo queremos con vida? Jajajaja………………. Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (_se escucho el típico sonido de una llamada que ha sido cortada)._

* * *

- Nakano Hiroshi al habla. _(**neee ke lindo es mi encantador hiro verdad?)**_

:hmmmmm, hiro, hiro, hiro, hiro, mi bello hiroshi, hace tiempo que no escuchaba tu linda voz verdad?

H: Rihei, el líder de los fudo! Pero como conseguiste mi teléfono, es decir como despertaste!

R: OH, mi bello hiroshi, veo que me has reconocido, siempre has sido tan inteligente y dime sigues siendo tan lindo como hace 3 años, sabes te extraño a ti y a shindou! Que bellos días aquellos no lo crees? Jajaja bueno la verdad te llamo para pedirte un gran favor!

H: Yo no te haré ningún favor nunca!

R: Hay no te preocupes, lo que quiero que hagas para mí es muy simple, sabes ahora que desperté, decidí volver a lo mío, quiero lo mío de vuelta, y sabes a lo que me refiero no?

H: Shuichi nunca fue ni será tuyo!

R: Tienes razón antes no fue mío pero ahora si lo será, sabes _ellos _no están aquí para protegerlo y dudo mucho que tu puedas hacer algo contra mi, ah y no te preocupes en llamarlos, las bestias andan en el extranjero, así que no vendrán, tienen una misión muy importante, por eso ahora estoy libre de hacer lo que quiera!

H: Pero si ellos regresan Irán tras de ti si le haces algo a shuichi!

R: Crees que no lo se! Por quien me tomas Hiroshi, por un idiota, he contratado a los mejores asesinos profesionales de todo el mundo, además he traído también a Higa, y tu sabes de lo que es capaz, o acaso ya te olvidaste de keiji…. bueno mi querido hiroshi que opinas de esto?

H: Que eres un desgraciado, un mal…… (_hiro fue interrumpido por una risa molesta que él conocía de sobra)_

R: Jajajajajaja, tus modales siguen siendo muy malos y eso te puede acarrear problemas, lo sabias? Bueno, la razón de mi llamado es que quiero que te alejes de shuichi, me oíste, ahora que no hay quien me detenga y estoy en mis mejores condiciones después de una larga siesta que duro 3 años, pues bueno, quiero a ese hermoso ser para mi , tal como debió ser antes, lo oíste, tu me conoces hiroshi, sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que mejor aléjate de él, y también aleja a los demás, si no lo haces te advierto que a shuichi podría sucederle algo, tu sabes, si no es mío, no será de nadie, lo sabes bien, siempre logro lo que me propongo, la otra vez no pude por que ese tonto de keiji se interpuso en mis planes y luego sucedió lo que tu bien sabes, pero ahora eh vuelto mas fuerte que nunca y también mas decidido a obtener a shuichi, así que mas te vale que te alejes de el!

H: Pero shuichi ahora esta con yuki san, el no lo dejara por nada del mundo, ello se aman y…..

R: Crees que no lo se, ya he tomado mis precauciones acerca de eso, pero por si las dudas tu como amigo de shuichi te encargaras de alejar también a los que lo aprecian, sobre tus hombros estará la vida de shuichi, por que tu serás el encargado de mantener lejos de shuichi a todos, quiero que e el este solo, pero también quiero que tengas cuidado, porque shuichi no debe saber ni enterarse de esto, el no tiene porque morir antes de tiempo s si, si lo hace podría morir, entendido, así que si de verdad te consideras su amigo pues sabrás que sobre ti pesa su vida y harás lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, es decir lo dejaras solo y triste, y yo me encargare de cuidarlo, si, así que confío esto a ti, tu siempre has sido muy listo y has sabido tomar las decisiones correctas no, bueno te dejo el trabajito jajajajajajajajajajaja…………………tiiiiiiiiiii la llamada fue cortada, dejando a un pelirrojo muy pensativo y preocupado, pues sabia que ahora la vida del pelirrosa corría entre sus manos y su habilidad para salvarle la vida a su amigo, sabiendo que también le causaría mucho daño, pero su vida era primero, tal vez y si las bestias volvían pronto, lo salvarían y todo seria de nuevo normal no?

H: Será mejor que averigüe si ese maldito decía la verdad, si las bestias están aquí, me ayudarán, sin necesidad de dañar a shuichi, de lo contrario, shuchan te pido disculpas por lo que haré, pero será la única manera para mantenerte con vida. (_el pelirrojo tomó su celular y marca un número telefónico, esperando encontrar respuesta al otro lado de la línea, siente que su alma tiende de un hilo delgado formado por ese sonido del teléfono que indica que esta marcando (ti, ti, ti)_ por favor contesten los necesito _cada vez pierde mas la esperanza, hasta que escucha un sonido al otro lado del teléfono)._

: Hola, esta hablando a la florería " la tienda de los gatitos" por el momento no hay quien pueda atenderte, pero deja tu mensaje y nosotros te atenderemos después tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (_hiro colgó su teléfono y suspiró)_ después de todo, el mal nacido ese decía la verdad, lo lamento tanto shuichi, te haré mucho daño, espero y algún día me perdones (_las lagrimas comenzaron a correr de sus ojos, sin poder detenerlas, solo intentó clamarse, pero era inútil, pues mientras mas intentaba contenerlas, mas fluían estas de sus bellos ojos cafés, de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a unos chicos que corrían en la dirección contraría de donde se encontraba él y que decían que acababan de atropellar a un chico, que según era un cantante, pro no pudo escuchar mas porque las sirenas de las ambulancias no se lo permitieron, pero instintivamente echo a correr hacia donde se dirigían los muchachos)._

* * *

_(mientras en la casa de cierto escrito rubio, el departamento se encontraba en silencio y a oscuras, a excepción de una habitación, la del estudio de Yuki, donde el rubio escribía su nueva novela, de ponto el teléfono sonó, pero el escritor ni siquiera se paró a contestar)._

: Esta hablando al departamento de Yuki Eiri y Shindou Shuichi, por el momento no nos encontramos, deje su mensaje después del tono.

: Ah, Yuki Eiri, el grandioso escritor de novelas románticas, se que se encuentra ahí, no se haga el desentendido y venga a contestar mi llamada, bueno eso si quiere mantener con vida a shindou shuichi! (_lo que el escritor acababa de oír lo dejo sin aliento, y corrió a contestar el teléfono)._

Y¿Qué ha dicho, quien demonios es usted?

R: Ah, lo ve, sabia que usted estaba ahí, haber déjeme adivinar usted creyó que yo era su editora no es así, que mala confusión pero sabe algo ¡me molesta que me confundan con mujeres tontas, así que no me haga enojar!

Y: Identifiquese, y dígame porque dicho esta tontería de que shuchan moriría!

R: Mi nombre usted no debería saberlo, pero se lo diere solo para que sepa el nombre del que de ahora en adelante poseerá a su shuchan como usted lo llama, mi nombre es Rihei. Y en cuanto a lo que dije, pues no es mas que la verdad, claro esta que usted puede evitarlo, pero será solo si usted me escucha atentamente y hace lo que le voy a indicar entendido?

Y: Usted no tiene ningún derecho a decirme esas cosas, usted esta loco, eso es lo que esta LOCO!

R: Hum un escritor tan frío como usted no debería perder la compostura tan rápidamente, pero bueno, eso no importa, loa única forma en que usted podrá salvarle la vida a shuichi será la siguiente: ALEJANDOSE DE ÉL, sabe el chico es hermoso y usted no tiene derecho a hacerlo sufrir como lo hace, pero eso cambiara, ya que yo me encargare de ello, yo seré quien ame a shuichi, yo seré quien lo trate como se merece, como un ángel! Pero si usted decide no hacer caso a mis instrucciones me veré en la penosa necesidad de matar a shuichi, y creame que no estoy jugando! Jajajaja

Y: Usted no sabe lo que esta diciendo, no sabe con quien se esta metiendo, si lastima a shuchan yo mismo lo mataré (_mataré, acaso había dicho mataré, no, nunca, el ya no quería saber nada de muertes, pero sin su amado cantante, el se volvería loco y eso no podía permitirlo, si era necesario moriría por él e incluso mataría por él, si su amor por el pelirrosa era tan grande que podría matar por el)._

R: Shuchan, Shuchan, shuchan, deje de decirle así, no me gusta la forma tan cariñosa como se dirige a un ser que me pertenece, y oigalo bien, porque no volveré a decírselo ¡ALEJESE DE SHUICHI, y aleje a los que se le acerquen!

Y: Usted debería estar en un manicomió (_a cada palabra, yuki sentía como lo invadía el pavor por el simple hecho de pensar en perder a su amado pelirrosa)_ si no deja de decir esas tonterías, llamaré a la policía y lo encarcelarán, de eso yo me encargaré!

R: Ya veo que usted no quiere creerme, pues bueno, si shuichi no es mío, no será de nadie mas, así que le daré una pequeña muestra de lo que podrá pasarle a ese ser si usted no me hace caso, pero de verdad que es una lastima lo que pasara, yo quería a shuichi intacto, pero bueno no siempre se obtiene de buena manera lo que se desea verdad? Escuche!

_(el sonido al otro lado del teléfono, era el de una calle transitada, se escuchaba el sonido de gente pasando y carros, de pronto un sonido mas fuerte que los demás llamó la atención de yuki, pero a la vez este sonido lo dejo frió, era el sonido de un carro frenando y un chico que gritaba AHHHHHHHHHHH, de ponto el sonido de la multitud se apago, solo se escucho como el auto aceleraba y se alejaba a enorme velocidad de ahí, cuando el ruido se reanudo, lo primero que escucho yuki fue el de una señora pidiendo ayuda para aquel pobre chico que acababa de ser atropellado, otra gente pedía ayuda a una ambulancia, pidiendo que fuese llamada la policía, los médicos, que alguien hiciera algo, yuki sentía una impotencia horrible, solo sentía un gran escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pero lo siguiente que escuchó logró que el escritor que siempre había permanecido frió ahora estuviera a punto de desmoronarse, lo que oyó fue a un joven diciendo conocer al recién atropellado, aquel chico era nada mas y nada menos que el famosísimo vocalista del grupo Bad Luck¡ ERA SHINDOU SHUICHI!. El sonido que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado no logro despertar al escritor de su desconcierto, pues se sentía morir, aquel hombre había cumplido su promesa y el no había podido evitarlo, había pensado en morir o matar por el, para defenderlo, pero ahora su amado pelirrosa acababa de sufrir un atentado y el había sido incapaz de hacer algo por él. Lo único que sintió después fueron sus lagrimas fluyendo a través de sus ojos, sin que pudiese evitarlo, ya que ni sus palabras salían, ni su piernas se movían, solo eso, sus lagrimas sólo fluían y él era incapaz de hacer algo)._

Neeeeeee……esto puede estar un poco triste pero bueno, Hm. nunca pensé en escribir un angust de esta manera, bueno, ya ni modo, eso pasa cuando estas en una tarde lluviosa, oyendo romeo y Julieta y tomando una buena taza de café, bueno, pobre de shuichi, estará malito un tiempo, pero lo peor viene después, esto solo es el comienzo, si, seré mala con los personajes, hay pobrecitos, sufrirán eso lo puedo asegurar, bueno nos vemos

Ja ne

Atte: kysmy


	2. Chapter 2

_**DEATH & REBIRTH**_

**CAP. 2: EL HOSPITAL:**

Yuki dejó caer el teléfono, su cuerpo temblaba y no le respondía, intentaba salir corriendo, lo deseaba, eso era lo que quería, ir a buscar a su baka, a ese chico al que tanto amaba, aquel que había conseguido llegar a su corazón, inimaginablemente, había llenado su vida de alegría, lo amaba y quería buscarlo pero su cuerpo no era capaz de responderle, y de solo imaginar que la vida de su pequeño pudiese haber acabado en ese momento, el escritor era incapaz de articular palabra alguna o hacer cualquier movimiento, solo se quedo ahí, estupefacto por lo que acababa de oír.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una calle amplia, la gente se congregaba entono a un chico de cabellos rosas que acababa de ser atropellado, de pronto el sonido de una ambulancia irrumpió en el basto murmullo congregado, ocasionando únicamente que mas gente se reuniera curioseando lo sucedido, había también muchas Fano del grupo bad luck, llorándole a su ídolo. Al llegar la ambulancia, la gente abrió paso a los paramédicos que llegaban con la camilla y de esta manera trasladar al pelirrosa al hospital.

Hiro siguió a los muchachos que habían pasado y llegó al lugar de los hechos, pudo ver como una cabellera color rosa era introducida en la ambulancia y pregunto a una señora que se encontraba en el lugar que era lo que había sucedido, la señora solo pudo decir con lagrimas en los ojos que ese pobre chico, el vocalista del grupo de rock, había sido atropellado. Al escuchar esto el pobre chico casi pierde la compostura, pues su mejor amigo estaba ahí, a punto de morir y él quería estar con aquel joven que había sido casi su hermano. Y echo a correr rumbo a la ambulancia, pero pudo divisar a lo lejos a ese hombre, aquel que de seguro era el responsable de lo que acababa de suceder, alcanzó a articular su nombre, RIHEIIIIIIIIII, aquel ser cubierto con una gabardina blanca y unos lentes oscuros se limito a reír y subió a su auto, partiendo inmediatamente de ahí, hiro echo a correr detrás del auto, pero a dos cuadras se dio cuenta de que eso no serviría de nada, menos mal que aun no había perdido su condición física, así que decidió volver al lugar del accidente y tal vez podría saber a donde se llevaban a shuichi.

* * *

El primer camillero en bajar era un chico de cabello blanco, tan blanco como su blanca vestimenta obligatoria de su trabajo, que hacia ver su blanca piel aun mas bella, y sus ojos de color azul, un azul tan profundo y bello que reflejaba la pureza y belleza de su alma misma. Al bajar y contemplar al pelirrosa, el camillero no pudo evitar sentir un tremendo dolor en el pecho, al pensar que aquel bello ser, pudiese estar muerto¡no! eso no era posible, no, no, no lo era¡ese ángel debía estar vivo, porque a pesar de que la sangre corría por su cuerpo, dando la impresión de que era la vida misma la que escapaba de aquel cuerpo, esa misma sangre denotaba con su hermoso escarlata esa piel blanca y tersa, y su cabello rosa era algo precioso, sedoso y radiante, ese ser era muy bello, y ahora el podía salvarle la vida, estaba en sus manos regresarle el aliento que haría vivir nuevamente a ese chico, y si que lo haría pues deseaba ver ese hermoso color que de seguro debían tener sus ojos, pues todo era perfecto, solo esperaba conocer los ojos, sabia que serían algo maravillosos, pero ahora debía concentrarse en salvar a ese chico, después tendría tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, pero ahora era su responsabilidad salvarlo, si eso haría¡salvaría a su ángel!

-: Daisuke, apurate, debemos salvarlo! _la llamada de su compañero saco a Daisuke de sus pensamientos_

-D: Eh, si, vamos.

_Los paramédicos realizaron su trabajo con eficiencia, Daiuske vigilaba constantemente el estado del joven pelirrosa hasta llegar al hospital, donde tuvo que dejarlo al cuidado de los médicos. Daisuke se sentó en las bancas de la sala de espera, a saber el estado del bello ángel que acababa de ingresar a urgencias, cuando fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por uno de sus compañeros._

-: Ne, Daisuke, no te habrá gustado el recién ingresado no?

-D: Nani, que cosas dices, ni siquiera se quien es ni nada de él!

-: Pero no es necesario saber nada para enamorarse, puede ser amor a primera vista, sabias?

-D: ah! Ya cállate!

-: Hay pobre daisuke, te has enamorado, peto te tengo una mala, muy mala noticia, el chico ya tiene su koibito! Y es nada más y nada menos que el grandioso escritor de novelas románticas, si esas para mujeres, Yuki Eiri!

-D: Eh y tu como sabes?

-: Ah cierto lo había olvidado _dijo el chico poniendo su mano en la nuca_ bueno, mira mientras tu estabas en el extranjero estudiando, pues bueno, jajaja entre las cosas mas importantes que han sucedido aquí esta ese chico!

-D: A que te refieres?

-: Pues mira, te diré: ese chico se llama Shindou Shuichi, y es el vocalista de un nuevo y talentoso grupo de rock, llamado Bad Luck!

-D: Bad Luck, si, siento que me suena ese nombre. _mientras lo dice, intenta recordar donde ah escuchado ese nombre _ahhhhhhh ya se, donde lo he escuchado, las pacientes se pasan hablando de esa banda, dicen que es muy buena!

-: pues si que lo es, y bueno el chico es como ya te dije el vocalista y te repito que su koi es Yuki Eiri, así que te deseo suerte con el pequeño, ya que de verdad tienes competencia por su amor jajajajajajaja _el chico se alejo de ahí riendo estrepitosamente, pero es silenciado por una enfermera, que le recuerda que están en un hospital y ahí no se puede hacer ruido._

* * *

-M1¿qué opina doctor, cómo esta el chico?

-M2: Esta bien, para haber sido atropellado, su estado es muy tranquilizante, tuvo mucha suerte

-M1: suerte? Esta bien, le diré a la enfermera que llame a algún familiar o amigo del chico

-M2: si por favor hágalo!

* * *

Mientras tanto en un amplio departamento, el rubio escritor estaba sentado en un sillón, tenía encendido un cigarrillo, el cual se consumió lentamente entre sus dedos, sin tocar siquiera la boca del escritor, al igual que su bebida, en la cuál habían terminado de derretirse los hielos que en ella había colocado, el rubio pensó que con eso podría tranquilizarse pero no fue así, ya que ni siquiera los tocó, su mente estaba ida, pensando solo en su cantante, su amado cantante, no podía dejar de pensar como ayudarlo, no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba, no sabía nada, y eso lo desesperaba aun mas!. De pronto el sonido del teléfono saco al escritor de sus pensamientos, pero decidió dejarlo sonar, no quería saber nada de nadie, solo de shuichi, al volver a sonar el teléfono, yuki reacciono que tal vez podrían ser noticias de su pelirrosa y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia el teléfono, lo cogió y contesto.

-Y: Moshi moshi

-: Señor Eusegui Eiri?

-Y: hai, quien habla?

-: Soy una enfermera, le hablamos del hospital "Tánatos", para informarle que el joven Shindou Shuichi se encuentra aquí hospitalizado, debido a un accidente, el joven esta estable y no corre ningún riesgo, podría usted venir por favor?

-Y: Hai, dijo el hospital "Tánatos" verdad?

-: Hai.

-Y: Esta bien, voy para allá

Yuki cogio las llaves de su auto y salio del departamento lo mas veloz que pudo, hasta llegar a su auto, una vez ahí abrió la puerta, subió a su auto, lo arrancó y sin importarle nada mas que su baka acelero a fondo y se dirigió al hospital a toda velocidad.

* * *

En otro sitio, donde estaba la gente reunida, un joven pelirrojo regreso corriendo al lugar donde había sucedido el accidente, al llegar se acerco a un policía que ya estaba ahí que si sabía adonde habían llevado al joven recién accidentado, el policía amablemente le informo que la ambulancia era del hospital "Tánatos", que muy probablemente lo habían trasladado a ese hospital, ante esto hiroshi comenzó a correr, sin haberle dado las gracias al policía, rumbo al hospital, esperando llegar pronto junto a su mejor amigo, esperando y rogando que estuviera bien.

* * *

_Mientras que yuki llegaba al hospital, en un cuarto de este sucedía algo que cambiara muchas vidas._

-D: Presión: estable, bien, parece que todo esta perfecto. un joven anotaba lo que veía en los instrumentos en una carpeta, de pronto la dejó para volverse a ver al joven pelirrosa que descansaba en la cama

S: Hm, hm, hm, hmmmmmmmmmmm, _el chico que estaba en la cama comenzaba a despertar_

-D: Eh, con que ya estas despertando verdad? _el joven peliblanco sonrió al ver los ojos abiertos del chico de la cama, y dentro de él pudo sentir como lo que pensaba era verdad, aquel chico tenia unos ojos preciosos y su color era algo hermoso un violeta muy profundo y brillante, que como pensaba demostraban lo bella que era su alma y el en su totalidad_

-S: Eto… donde estoy, que hago aquí, que pasó?

-D: oye no te pongas así, no te alteres, ahora mismo te explico si.

-S. Hai, arigatou! _el vocalista sonreía muy alegre, algo le decía que ese joven era una buena persona y dentro de el sentía mucha confianza con el otro chico, aun sin saber el porque_

-D: No te preocupes, estas en el hospital "Tánatos", te trajimos aquí después de que te atropellaron

-S: Atropellado? Pero como? Ahhhhhhhh ya recuerdo¡DONDE ESTA YUKI! _el cantante se exalta recordando porque lo habían atropellado_

-D: Yuki? Acaso estaba con tigo?

-S: no, no es que yo iba a buscarlo porque estaba preocupado por él! _el cantante intenta pararse de la cama pero pierde fuerzas y esta a punto de caer si no es sostenido por un amable daisuke_

-D: No te esfuerces, por lo que yo se esa persona a la que buscas esta en camino hacia acá, la enfermera me dijo que le llamó a su casa y que pronto llegará, pero por favor acuéstate! Si te ven así me regañaran a mi y no quieres eso verdad? _daisuke pone una cara llena de ternura, intentando convencer al chico ojivioleta_

-S: oh, gomen, enserio yuki viene para acá?

-D: si, es verdad, lo juró! lo dice poniendo su mano en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, intentando hacer que el chico sonría

-S: Domo arigatou, eres muy agradable _tal parece que el peliblanco ha conseguido su objetivo pues shindou esta sonriendo ampliamente_ lamento haberme exaltado así, oh por cierto no se tu nombre?

-D: oh es verdad, siempre olvido presentarme, es uno de mis grandes defectos! _pone su mano detrás de su nuca, y enseña su lengua, intentando parecer gracioso_ bueno mi nombre es Daisuke Sagara, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! _el joven alarga su mano, intentando estrechar su mano con la de shuchan, en forma de saludo, a lo que shuichi reacciona un poco lento, pues no es muy costumbre en el hacer eso_

-S: Ah, hai, watashi wa Shindou Shuichi _estrecha la mano de daisuke_

-D: Jeje, lo siento, algunas personas en Japón aun no se acostumbran a este tipo de saludo, lo que sucede es que estuve estudiando en el extranjero y esto es muy común además de otros saludos, otros que no se practican aquí!

-S: enserio, wauw, a mi me encantaría poder viajar y conocer el mundo, sería lo mejor para olvidar malos asuntos en este país, pero sabes, yo tengo alguien a quien querer mucho, que digo querer, lo amo, mas que a mi vida, es tan lindo, tan tierno, y sus ojos son tan bellos, aunque a veces sea tan frió, aunque eso se deba a su mal pasado, pero aun si lo yo amo a yuki! Y por el me quedo aquí, porque aquí el tiene una vida que es muy importante para el, aquí esta su familia y por eso no me voy, por el, por la persona que mas amo, yuki! _suspira_

-D: Ah ya veo entonces es verdad que yuki eiri es tu koi? Verdad? _daisuke aun esta sorprendido por la velocidad con la que puede hablar shuichi, sin necesidad de detenerse a respirar_

-S: si, lo amo, por el daría mi propia vida, solo por hacerlo feliz! _shuichi comienza a llorar, al ver esto daisuke no puede evitarlo y lo abraza, esperando calmarlo_

-D: ya, tranquilo, no te preocupes, seguro que el te ama igual, por favor no llores o me harás llorar a mi también! _justo en ese momento entra un agitado yuki, observando la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de que alguien tocara a su baka, eso era algo que el no podía permitir, claro que no podía, el chico era suyo, solo de él y nadie los separaría, nadie!_

-Y: oh disculpen, interrumpo?

-S: yuki! _intenta correr a abrazarlo, pero es detenido por daisuke_

-D: Shuichi no puedes pararte!

-Y: nos puedes dejar solo, shuichi sabe lo que hace _de donde salio eso, yuki no sabia, solo sintió deseos de deshacerse de aquel ser, que se había atrevido a llamar a su baka por su nombre, eso era algo que el no podía soportar, como se atrevía aquel simple enfermero llamar a su amado por su nombre_

-D: eh si, lo siento, solo le pido que shuichi este en reposo

-S: Demo yuki, sagara san solo ha intentado hacerme sentir mejor, mientras tu llegabas, no es justo que te pongas así!

-D: Shuichi, puedes llamarme Daisuke, lo sabes, bueno me retiro si, te cuidas!

-S: Hai. _cuando sale daisuke del cuarto, yuki mira a shuichi y su mirada es algo fría_

-Y: con que puedes llamarle por su nombre, que rápido se han hecho amigos eh?

-S: Ne, yuki no te enojes lo que pasa con daisuke es que acaba de regresar de un viaje a otro país y pues se acostumbró a las costumbres de ese lugar, por eso me trata así! _yuki solo apretó sus puños, pero pronto recordó el porque estaba en ese lugar_

-Y: a ver baka dime como estas, como te sientes y en especial como sucedió todo esto?

-S: pues veras yuki recibí una llamada donde….. _al escuchar esto yuki recuerda la llamada que había recibido un rato antes, la cual era la culpable de todo esto_

-Y: esas llamadas, ese maldito me las pagara!

-S: cual maldito, a ti también te llamaron? _en ese momento entra el doctor y le pide a yuki que salga, ya que debe revisar al paciente y le suministrara un sedante, porque debe descansar, yuki sale del cuarto de shuchan, va hacia fuera del hospital, pues necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo, ahí puede ver a un Hiroshi que llega muy agitado

* * *

_

-H: Yuki san, shuichi esta ahí adentro? Esta bien, dime por favor como esta?

-Y: Eh pues, si el esta bien, solo unos rasguños y nada mas, pero como te enteraste tu de lo que paso?

-H: Pues shuichi pidió permiso para salir del ensayo y nos dejaron salir temprano a todos, y al pasar por una calle pude escuchar el murmullo y pude ver como traían a shuichi, corrí lo mas rápido que pude para llegar aquí!

-Y: Si, eso puedo verlo, el esta bien tranquilízate, ahora esta dormido!

-S: No puedo creer lo que paso, como es posible, no ahora, al fin todo era tranquilidad _hiro comienza a apretar sus puños_ y no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo _lentamente las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos_ como puede pasarnos esto, como, pero no permitiré que vuelva a pasar, eso nunca!

-Y: Hey tranquilo, como sabrías tu que esto pasaría, no es tu culpa _yuki siente un dolor en su pecho, haciéndole saber que el también se sentía responsable por lo que le había sucedido a shuichi, pues si se hubiera controlado durante la llamada, esto no habría pasado_ es mi culpa, lo que le sucedió fue mi culpa!

-H: Yuki san a que se refiere, como que su culpa, usted es quien menos tiene que ver en esto, usted no sabe nada! Todo esto fue mi culpa, ya que ese tonto de Rihei! _hiro intento taparse la boca, pero ya era muy tarde, sus emociones le habían hecho cometer una indiscreción, pues acababa de decir en voz alta el nombre de aquel desdichado que era culpable de esto, ahora como le explicaría todo a yuki_

-Y: Rihei? _El rostro del escritor palideció al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre, no era posible que Nakano también hubiese recibido esa llamada o si, acaso por eso sabia donde estaba shuichi, acaso el también estaba inmiscuido en todo esto, el era responsable, no eso no podía ser, Nakano era el mejor amigo de su baka, como podría el planear esto, amenos que los quisiera separar, no eso no podía ser_ y tu como sabes de ese desgraciado! _Yuki tomo entre sus manos la camisa de Nakano y lo sujeto con fuerza_ habla!

-H: Como, conoces a Rihei?

-Y: Yo pregunte primero así que respondeme!

-H: No puedo hacer eso, por favor dime de donde lo conoces? Acaso el te llamó?

-Y: La extraña llamada antes de que le pasara esto a shuichi, ese tipo me llamo, pero dime quien es?

-H: sono gomi o! **ª** Entonces yuki san, también le hablo a usted?

-Y: Ya puedes decirme quien demonios es ese tonto de Rihei?

-H: Supongo que puedo hacerlo, demo, esto que le diré deberá quedar entre nosotros, nadie mas debe saberlo por el bien de shuichi. _son interrumpidos por ryuichi, Thoma, mister K, suguru, sakano y noriko que llegan al hospital, preguntando por el estado de Shuichi, pues la enfermera también los había llamado a ellos para avisar del accidente de Shindou

* * *

_

-T: eiri san, venimos tan pronto como pudimos, como esta el?

-R: nyaaaaaaaa, kumagoro esta preocupado por Shuchan, que pasa, donde esta, como esta?

-Y: Shuichi esta bien, solo dormido por ahora, no se alteren de esa manera, están en un hospital, ya cállense!

Mientras esto sucedía afuera, cierto enfermero cuidaba el sueño del pequeño pelirrosa, se sentía tan bien al ver a ese tenshi durmiendo, se veían tan hermoso. Volviendo con los personajes que están en la sala de espera

-Y: Quiero fumar un poco, Hiroshi vienes? _yuki sabia que tenia una conversación y una explicación pendiente con el guitarrista de bad luck_

-H: Hai _el pelirrojo sabe que es necesario estar a solas para poder platicar el asunto pendiente_

-Y: ok. Vamos _una vez afuera_ Nakano, ahora si, dime quien demonios es Rihei?

-H: pues Rihei es una persona muy peligrosa, la verdad no se porque ha vuelto, no debería haber despertado nunca _suspira y aprieta sus puños_

-Y: Despertado, volver a que te refieres? _en eso suena el celular de Hiro_

-H: Moshi moshi

-R: Hola hiroshi, que te pareció mi pruebita eh? Ajajajajaja!

-H: Riheiiiiiiiiii, como te atreves a llamarme después de lo que hiciste, ya déjanos en paz!

-R: Te dije que si no alejabas a todos de lado de mi bello Shuichi, esto solo seria una prueba de lo que pasaría! Jajajajaja

-H: Anata wa doibutsu! **º**

-Y: Dejame hablar con ese bastardo! _intenta quitarle el teléfono a Hiro_

-H: No, yo haré esto!

-R: Dile al novelista ese que se calme, porque aun no han hecho lo que les pedí! Y si no lo hacen pues sabes que no bromeo cuando digo que MI SHUICHI! Podría morir verdad y no queremos eso, te dejo hablarlo con el escritorcillo 5 minutos, después te llamó y contesten mi petición! _cuelga_

H: Yuki san, Rihei dice que si no hacemos lo que nos pidió, matara a shuichi, y yo se que de verdad lo haría, lo conozco, se de lo que es capaz ese lunático, y mas ahora que ha despertado de nuevo clamando venganza, como pudo despertar! Por favor yuki san es en serio lo que le diré, debemos hacer lo que el dice, de lo contrario si lo matara, aun tenemos una forma de mantenerlo con vida y después rescatarlo, pero si no hacemos lo que pide, lo matara y nunca lo recuperaremos!

-Y: Que tonterías dices, eso no puede ser verdad, lo rescataremos ahora, me iré con shuichi a donde no nos pueda encontrar nunca, nos cambiaremos los nombres, haremos una nueva vida, haré lo que sea para estar con el!

-H: si de verdad desea estar con él hay una posibilidad, pero debemos hacer lo que el dice!

-Y: Debes estar bromeando _toma nuevamente a hiro de su camisa_ esa es una tontería, yo, yo, yo _en la cara de hiroshi había determinación a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, sabía muy bien que con ese tipo de personas no se juega, y viendo esa cara yuki termino por comprender que esto no se podría solucionar tan fácilmente como irse y cambiar de vida y nombres, tal vez si Nakano tenia la razón y hacían lo que debían, podrían ayudar después a shuichi esta bien, dile a ese bastardo que haré lo que sea! el teléfono comienza a sonar, las caras de ambos chicos se notaban decididas, sabían muy bien quien llamaba y harían lo que fuese necesario para salvar a shuichi_

-H: Rihei, ya lo hemos decidido, y aceptamos nos alejaremos de él pero déjalo vivo, por favor.

-R: OH muy bien, sabia que entrarían en razón, pero ahora necesito pedirles otro favor, existe una persona que se niega a cumplir mi petición, saquéenlo del camino, se trata de ese maldito enfermero, ese tal daisuke, si no se puede por las buenas que sea por las malas, pero saquéenlo de mi camino entendido!

-H: hai _la llamada es cortada _yuki san, Rihei dice que saquemos de el camino a un enfermero, de nombre daisuke, usted lo conoce?

-Y: Es el enfermero de shuichi, acaso se ha enamorado de Shuichi? Nosotros intentaremos alejarnos de el, y después nos encargaremos de él, es lo mejor por el momento! _los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del hospital

* * *

_

Mientras esto sucedía afuera del hospital, dentro en la habitación de Shuichi, Daisuke recibía una llamada, similar a la que habían recibido yuki y los demás, pero el no sabia los riesgos que correría por esa llamada.

-D: ya le dije que esta loco, déjeme en paz!

-R: Tu eres quien debería dejar en paz al chico, no lo entiendes, a el nadie lo quiere, no se lo merece, es un torpe, veraz que ni su propio koi lo quiere, deberías dejarlo solo!

-D: no lo haré y ya no llame más! _daisuke cuelga la llamada, haciendo enfurecer a Rihei que nunca antes había sido tratado así por un chiquillo como él_

-S: quien era daisuke, estas muy molesto!

-D: no era nadie, un loco, pero no te preocupes, no estoy molesto, mira estoy muy feliz _sonríe ampliamente, causándole gracia a shuichi, de pronto la habitación se abre violentamente y entran Hiro y Yuki_

-S: Yuki, te extrañe tanto!

-Y: cállate baka!

-S: demo yuki?

-D: señor, no creo que sea buena manera de tratar al chico

-H: tú también cierra la boca!

-S: Hiro, tu también, daiuske solo trata de ayudar! _al escuchar el nombre de daisuke hiro se siente aun peor pues harían sufrir a un inocente, que solo había cometido el error de fijarse en Shuichi_

-H: Dinos Shuichi como sucedió esto?

-S: pues veras hiro, recuerdas que pedí permiso para salir temprano, pues eso fue porque me llamaron al celular y me dijeron que yuki estaba en el hospital, que se había desmayado y yo pues salí corriendo para verlo! Y pues ya ves, me atropellaron, pero no te preocupes estoy bien, mírame estoy perfecto!

-Y: o sea que todo esto fue tu culpa? No tuviste la suficiente precaución para atravesar una calle y por baka te atropellaron.

-S: pues si! Pero yuki lo hice por ti, quería estar contigo, no quería que te pasara nada!

-H: Cállate shuichi, ves solo eres un irresponsable, no se puede contar contigo para nada!

-S: Hiro, que cosas me estas diciendo? _shuichi comienza a llorar_

-D: oigan no creo que esa sea la manera correcta de tratar al chico

-Y: te dije que te callaras! Y no te metas en esto, en cuanto a ti Shuichi, eres tan irresponsable, pero esto no volvera a suceder, sabes algo? YO ODIO A LOS IRRESPONSABLES! Y COMO TU ERES UNO DE ELLOS! LO NUESTRO SE ACABÓ!

-S: Demo yuki _shuichi solo lloraba, no era capaz de procesar todo lo que su koi le acababa de decir, simplemente era imposible que yuki su yuki dijera esas cosas, no lo podía creer, lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear a ver a su amigo hiro, pensó que en el encontraría un apoyo pero no fue así, lo único que encontró fue una mirada fría, esto debía ser un sueño, un muy mal sueño, hiro, su mejor amigo no podía hacerle esto y menos yuki, solo había sido un accidente, no había nada de malo en ello, porque se portaban así, porque?_

-H: Tampoco tienes amigos ya! Todos están muy molestos contigo, hasta yo, así que no vuelvas, nos harías un gran favor! _Estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que esas palabras salieran de su boca, le dolía tanto el corazón al decirlas, al escucharlas, quería llorar, pero no podía, no por el hecho de que si lo hacia y perdía su voluntad y actuación su mejor amigo moriría_ de ahora en adelante haz lo que quieras de tu vida! Ni te preocupes en buscarnos cuando salgas, solo desaparece de nuestras vidas.

-Y: no llores, que lo tienes bien merecido, y no me busques mas, olvídate de mí y de nosotros. Adiós _diciendo esto, los dos chicos salen de la habitación, inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta sus ojos no soportan mas y lloran desconsoladamente intentando no hacer ruido para que shuichi no pueda oírlos, solo llegan a donde están los demás y les piden se retiren ya que shuichi no volverá con ellos, que después les explicaran todo, que por ahora es mejor irse, a lo que los demás asienten y lo realizan, poco a poco todos ellos se van, todos excepto cierto escritor rubio que quería ver por ultima vez a su baka

* * *

_

mientras tanto en el cuarto del hospital shuichi sigue llorando desconsoladamente

-D: no te pongas así, por favor, no llores o me harás llorar a mí también, por favor, mira vamos a reírnos si?

-S: es que mi vida se ha acabado, sin Yuki no tengo por que vivir, sin mi música, sin nada, ni casa tengo, no tengo nada, sería mejor que hubiese muerto en el accidente!

-D: no digas eso, alguien tan hermoso como tu, debe estar vivo, si esas personas se decían tus amigo y tu koi y te querían tanto como tu dices, pues yo no lo creo, porque no te debieron tratar así, mira por casa no te preocupes, puedes quedarte conmigo, por amigos yo seré tu amigo y por tu música puedes comenzar de nuevo, estoy seguro pues ere muy exitoso! Por favor, ya no llores, acaso quieres que yo también llore _daisuke pone cara de borreguito tierno para hacer reír a shuichi y da resultado _

-S: esta bien, aceptare tu oferta hasta que pueda hacer algo por mi mismo, eres una persona muy buena

-D: esta bien, entonces vamos date prisa a cambiarte que esta misma noche te dan de alta, y vamos a mi casa!

-S: Esta noche? Es muy rápido no?

-D: no porque no fue tan grave tu accidente, así que apurémonos ok?

-S: haiiiiiiiiiii _shuichi comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, mientras daisuke bajaba a arreglar el papeleo necesario para llevarse al pelirrosa, después subió por el, para poder irse por fin_

-D: ya estas listo? Es hora!

-S: si, vamonos, este lugar me trae malos recuerdos, mientras mas rápido nos vallamos pues mejor.

-D. tienes toda la razón _le revuelve el cabello a shuichi al llegar abajo, se despiden de la recepcionista y van rumbo al estacionamiento, daisuke abre el auto, un bello convertible color rojo, muy moderno y bello_

-S: oh si que ganas bien de esto!

-D: no te creas, fue un regalo de mi padre, por haber vuelto después de tanto tiempo lejos!

-S: entonces tu familia es adinerada?

-D. pues si, pero creo que a mi padre no le gusta mucho el que yo trabaje en esto, pero no importa es lo que me gusta y lo haré!

-S: y porque decidiste estudiar y trabajar como enfermero?

-D: en realidad, estoy ahora de enfermero porque aun estoy estudiando también medicina, mi verdadero sueño es ser un gran médico, solo que también me gusta ayudar, de hecho solo soy voluntario en el hospital, lo hago porque me gusta ayudar a la gente! _le abre la puerta del lado de shuichi_ vamos entra, si no te puedes congelar aquí! Jaja!

-S: hai, domo arigatou! _de pronto de las sombras sale un rubio de mirada gatuna que detiene en seco a Daisuke_

-Y: escúchame bien tonto! Aléjate de Shuichi, déjalo solo, es lo único que se merece alguien como é!

-D: si tú no lo aprecias que te importa que yo lo apoye o que lo quiera, el que debería alejarse eres tú! Ya has hecho demasiado daño, largate de una buena vez!

-Y: como te atreves! _yuki lanza un golpe hacia donde estaba Daisuke, pero es interceptado por Shuichi_ pero que haces baka!

-S: déjalo en paz yuki y a mi también, tu mismo lo dijiste me odias, pues déjame ser feliz, el no tiene la culpa de nada, por favor yuki!

-Y: bahhhhh haz lo que desees, al fin y al cabo a mí no me importas!

-S: Daisuke estas bien?

-D: si, y tu, tu eres quien recibió el golpe no yo, te duele?

-S: no, estoy bien, vamonos si por favor ya no quiero estar aquí!

-D: tienes razón es mejor irnos! _daisuke sube al auto, arranca y se alejan del lugar, dejando a un Yuki pensativo y triste por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero sus celos fueron mas fuertes en esta ocasión y no pudo evitarlo, ahora solo veía como el auto rojo se iba, y con el se iba su único amor, Shindou Shuichi!_

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aki kysmy de nuevo! Nanoda!

Como va quedando mi fic? Espero que un poco triste, pues esa es la intención, pues como supondrán los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen (que lastima buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya se! Le haré una llamada misteriosa a Maki Muramaki para pedirles a los personajes de graviti, seguro que con mis tipos de llamadas accederá o ustedes que creen?··) na bueno, los demás personajes si son míos, todos y cada uno de ellos, Rihei aunke malo, se que es muy lindo solo esperen a la descripción y bueno de Daisuke ke mas puedo pedir! Es tan kawaiiiiiiii, y tan atractivo, bueno son mis gustos así, que le puedo hacer no? y algunos nuevos personajes que aparecerán también serán muy lindos, espero y les siga gustando este loco fic. Bueno ahora solo a agradecer a quienes me han escrito reviews

**ª** esa basura!

**º eres un animal! **

**estas son algunas frases que puse por ahi en japones! **

JA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ATTE: KYSMY

PD: dejen más reviews que me alientan a seguir maltratando a los chicos de Graviti!


	3. Chapter 3

LARIHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ne, de nuevo Kysmy esta aki para hacer de las suyas y por supuesto con esto me refiero a hacer sufrir a todos mis lindos personajes! Hasta el momento solo conocen a los chicos de Graviti (propiedad de la grande y sabia Mika Muramaki) y a mi encantador y lindo Daisuke Sagara! (creación totalmente miiiiiaaaaaa!) bueno sigamos con la triste historia! Jejeje.

_**DEATH & REBIRTH**_

**CAP. 3: LA NEVA VIDA:**

_Mientras Yuki se quedaba ahí, observando como el auto desaparecía en la distancia, aquel auto que se llevaba a su amado, comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas eran de un dolor puro, tan puro que ardía, cada lagrima era como si resbalara una gota de lava, se de lava, ya que el amor que sentía por Shuichi era como el de un volcán, era tan puro e intenso, pero a la vez tan destructivo. Mientras tanto en el auto, un chico de cabello rosado tampoco había dejado de llorar, aquel joven siente como si su vida se esfumará de poco a poco, con cada lagrima, sentía dolor de la traición, la mirada fría de Yuki había ocasionado en él una devastación que no sabía si lograría superar, pues tanto el golpe físico como el emocional aun dolían. Shuichi aun no podía comprender ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esta situación? Todo en verdad había sido por no fijarse al cruzar la calle, era en verdad por eso, pero él no tenía la culpa, porque él creía que yuki estaba enfermo, quería estar a su lado, quería ayudarlo, consolarlo, eso le pasaba por ser un tonto, Yuki, ja Yuki nunca comprendería eso no a este baka nunca le había importado él, claro a Yuki solo le importaban sus novelas y su maldito pasado, claro aun no podía olvidar a Kitazawa, si ese hombre había sido su verdadero y único amor, y él¿donde quedaba él? Shindou Shuichi pues solo quedaba en el papel de su satisfacción sexual, eso era todo. Solo servía para que el tonto de Yuki desquitara su frustración en su cuerpo, claro, el se lo había dicho:_

_"Nadie hace nada por alguien sin esperar algo a cambio" y eso era lo que había pasado, Yuki había aceptado vivir con alguien como él, que solo era un fastidio a cambio de desfrutar de su cuerpo, a cambio de sexo._

_En el mismo auto, un chico de cabello blanco veía al pelirrosa llorar. El chico quería que dejara de hacerlo, deseaba con todo su corazón que el chico pelirrosa dejara de llorar, no soportaba ver a su ángel de esa manera. Su cabeza le decía que era mejor dejarlo desahogarse, que no era correcto intervenir, mientras su corazón le suplicaba que hiciera algo para que él chico dejara de llorar. Y como Daisuke era muy impulsivo, pues sus sentimientos le ganaron la batalla a la razón._

-D: Eh Shuichi, aun piensas en esa persona y lo que te hizo verdad?

-S: mmmmmm fue el único sonido que salio de la boca del cantante

D: Ne Shuichi, deja de pensar en eso, es momento de comenzar una nueva vida, demostrarle que no lo necesitas, que tu eres muy fuerte que afrontaras todo, y yo te ayudare _Daiuseke pone sus 2 manos en señal de victoria siiiiiiiiii?_

-S: Ehhh Daiuske podrías poner las manos en el volante y fijarte en el camino! _decía un Shuichi con la cara blanca por el medo, ya que con lo emocionado que estaba Daisuke, había soltado el volante y venia un carro de frente_

-D: Ah si claro, jeje lo lamento es que me emocione mucho.

-S: jajajajajaja _La risa invadió el rostro del cantante_ Me agradas mucho! _Daisuke solo pudo sonrojarse y mantener una sonrisa en su boca, ya que había logrado que el cantante volviera a sonreír, al menos por el momento_

-D: Eh Shuichi, mira ya llegamos a mi departamento _el chico de cabello blanco señala un edificio muy bonito_

-S: Eh nani? Ahí esta tu departamento, no me lo creo, es… es, es solo que estaba tan distraídos que no puse atención a la zona, pero esta zona es de las más exclusivas de la ciudad y tu vives aquí, como le hiciste?

-D: Ah bueno, es que yo, bueno, yo pues bien.

-S: Deja de divagar, si no me quieres decir no lo hagas y ya _Shuichi ponía su rostro en forma de puchero_

-D: No es eso, jaja, bueno lo que sucede como ya te había dicho antes bueno pues mis aunque a mis padres no les agrada lo que hago, pues aun así me apoyan y ellos me dieron este departamento.

-S: Ah ya veo, oye ¿a que se dedican tus padres?

-D: Mira ya estamos en la entrada, será mejor que bajemos, sabes que mi departamento esta en el último piso!

-S: Debe ser precioso tu departamento 0

-D: Pues algo así, jejejeje _Daiuske estaciono el auto, los dos chicos bajaron de él y tomaron el elevador, hasta llegar al último piso y como el elevador es de eos que tienen vidrio para que se vea la ciudad, pues Shuichi iba pegado al vidrio contemplando todo, mientras Daisuke lo observaba muy feliz! Ya llegamos Shu. Daisuke abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a Shuichi_

-S: Woooooooooooooooow! Es un lugar tan bonito, tus padres si que te quieren! _Sin darse cuenta Shuichi había gritado todo eso a garganta abierta, cuando se dio cuenta se tapo la boca y se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza_ Gomene soy un completo Baka! _Daisuke se sorprendió tanto al ver esto_

-D: Eh no entiendo Shuichi, porque haces eso?

-S: Lo lamento no me di cuenta y grite todo eso y que tal si tus vecinos se enojan por el ruido a tan altas horas de la noche!

-D: Ah? Jajajajajajajajaja no seas tonto Shu! _Daisuke reía a carcajadas, mientras Shu tenia cara de no comprender y comenzaba a poner ojos de borreguito, ya que pensaba que Daisuke se burlaba de él _Ah Shu no te pongas triste, es solo que no debes preocuparte porque no tenemos vecinos! Soy el único en este piso! _Al decir esto Shuichi abre la boca en señal de asombro _Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí, vamos date prisa, porque tengo sueño y quiero dormir Esto último lo dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño con sueño, tallándose sus ojitos (NA: nya ven ke lindo es mi niño hermoso Daisuke! Ya mejor me calló sigamos con el fic)

-S: Claro, pero oye, no tengo ropa para dormir, con lo que sucedió, pues no tengo nada!

-D: Ah no te preocupes por eso, mira hoy yo te puedo prestar algo de mi ropa y si deseas pues mañana podemos ir por tus cosas o comprar nuevas!

-S: Si gracias _las palabras salen de la boca de Shuichi como suspiros, le duele tanto recordar a Yuki_

-D: Pues entonces vamos! _Dai lleva al chico a un cuarto grande y amplio esperó que este cuarto te guste, es el único disponible por el momento, mañana acomodaré uno mejor para ti, acomódate en lo que voy por un pijama para ti. Daisuke salio del cuarto, mientras Shu comenzaba un reconocimiento del lugar: un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad, pero verla le dolía, pues en ella los recuerdos aun estaban frescos, también había un enorme closet, pero lo mas bello y hermoso en esos instantes era una cama amplia y suave sobre la que Shu se dejo caer, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando entro Daisuke_

-D: Eh ya te dormiste la cara de _Dai refleja un poco de tristeza pues deseaba darle las buenas noches al cantante_

-S: Ah no, te estaba esperando. _La cara de Dai cambia y se forma en ella una gran sonrisa_

-D: Ah, que bien! Porque te traje este pijama, creo que si te queda, era mío pero bueno jejeje. Bueno es hora de dormir ah si buenas noches y descansa bien que mañana será un día muy duro.

-S: Claro ah y buenas noches Daisuke! Shu se apresura a cambiarse y a dormirse. _Ala mañana siguiente el solo se filtró por el ventanal, despertando a cierto chico pelirrosa, que pensaba que todo lo anterior había sido un sueño, no que va, una pesadilla. Shu movió su mano esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Yuki, pero no lo halló y pensando para si mismo "ah que malo eres Yuki, otra vez te paraste de la cama a seguir trabajando y me dejaste aquí solo". Pero al abrir los ojos lentamente, un poco molesto, y contemplar la habitación en la que se hallaba se dio cuenta de que no había sido un mal sueño, que era verdad, esta era su realidad. Le dieron ganas de llorar, sentía ganas de morirse, ya que no tenía al amor de su vida, ya no tenía vida, ahora nada mas le importaba, Shu secó sus lagrimas con la manga del pijama y al darse cuenta de esto, recordó a Daisuke, aquel agradable sujeto que le habia apoyado, que le había ofrecido tanto sin conocerlo, ahora Shuichi tenia un amigo, Yuki y Hiro le habían dicho que lo dejaban por ser débil, que ya no contara con ellos, pero ahora Shuichi les demostraría que no era débil, con ayuda de Daisuke les haría lamentar haber dicho eso, si ahora seria una mejor persona. Shu se levanto, se cambio y salio del cuarto, puedo ver el departamento y noto que era muy grande, mucho mas que el de yuki, Yuki de nuevo? No Dai no se comparaba con ese baka!. Dai era amable, agradable, divertido y muchas cosas mas mejores que Yuki, ahora Shuichi estaría con Dai y se olvidaría de Yuki, sabia que eso seria muy difícil, pero Shuichi lo haría, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo!. Shuichi se dirigió a la cocina porque tenia mucha hambre, abrió el refrigerador y se sorprendió al ver tantas cosas, pensó en hacer el desayuno, si eso haría para agradecerle a Dai lo del dia anterior! Lo despertaría con un rico desayuno. Shu comenzó a preparar el desayuno, mientras lo hacía cantaba y bailaba, justo cuando terminó Shu sonrió, estaba muy feliz. Caminó hacia l habitación de Daisuke, toco la puerta y como nadie respondió, Shu toco la manija, entonces notó que la puerta estaba abierta y sin mas se animo a entrar._

_Dentro del cuarto, el pelirrosa observó la cama de Daichan, era muy bonita y a lado de ella estaba una pequeña mesa, en donde había una fotografia que llamo muhco la atención del cantante, en ella se podia observar al joven peliblanco y a sus padres, esas personas se le hacian muy conocidas por una extraña razón, esa sensación lo desconcertó, pues sentia conocerlos y esto le hizo recordar algo de su pasado:_

**FLASH BACK**

_El día era hermoso. El sol brillama en su cenit, todo era perfecto. Un chico de cabello rosa corría alegremente por una calle, de pronto vió a aalguien parado en la entrada de una tienda de discos_.

-: Hisoka san!

_Un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos dorados sonrió y alzó la mano al joven que llegaba. El chico que estaba parado tenia una polera de color vino, y unos pantalones en color negro, lo que lo hacia ver muy atractivo!_

-H: Shuichi, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre? No soy tan viejo como para que me llames asi, solo te llevó un año mas!

-S: Lo siento es solo que te admiro mucho, y mas desde ayer que te escuche como tocabas el teclado, me encanto porque…

_Las palabras del chico fueron cortadas al observar a dos hombres vestidos de negro acercarse._

-Hombre 1: Shindou san, recuerde que el señor Rihei siempre esta al pendiente de usted!

-S: Pues diganle a su jefe que cuide de su propia felicidad y de el mismo.

-Hombre 2: Es que usted es su felicidad, además usted sabe que si no es cuidadoso alguien podria morir.

-S: ah si, pues tal vez sea él quiern muera! Shuichi habia apretado ya sus pueños y estaba a punto de guolperar lal hombre.

-Hombre 2: pues entre nosotros muchos mueren, pero usted esta protegido, y nuestro jefe también, pero hay otra s parsonas que no estan el lhombre mira fijamente al joven de ojos dorados bueno, solo esperamos que se cuide Shindou san y portese bien.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_Shuichi no pudo más y solto la fotografía, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, al momento de caer la foto, Daisuke entro al cuarto, con lo que shuichi se volteo y seco rapidamente su lagrima, a la vez que intento levantar los pedazos del cristal de una manera torpe y solo consiguió herise levemente en un dedo_.

-D: oh Shuchan que haces?

-S: lo siento Daisuke kun es solo que yo entre aquí porque estaba abierto y pues yo, lo lamento, rompi tu foto y yo no queria, yo lo lamento, enserio, yo……. _shuichi comenzó a llorar_

-D: no es lo de la foto ni lo del cuarto lo que me preocupa, tu estas aquí como invitado y no deberias hacer nada, ahora estas lastimado, te cortaste y te duele, no es asi? _Daisuke se inclino y tomo el dedo de Shuichi, limpio la sangre y le dio un beso en la herida_ vamos Shuchan, salgamos de aquí si?

-S: esta bien, pero yo lamento lo de tu foto!

-D: lo se, no te preocupes, Dai lleva a Shuichi al comerlo y al ver la comida de sorprende mucho! tu hiciste esto para mi?

-S: si, espero y te guste!

-D: bromeas, se ve genial! Dai se puso a comer como loco, mientras Shuichi lo osbserva y come un poco, después de un tiempo observa algo que le llama la atención

-S: oye Daichan, porque traes bañador?

-D: ah es que fui a nadar un rato, oh es verdad, anoche ya no te mostre lo demas de la casa! Jeje perdon, mira ven Daisuke toma la mano de Shuichi y lo lleva hacia un elevador que estaba en una orilla de la sala, ahí dentro oprime el boton correspondiente y al subir el elevador y llegar a la parte de arriba, la puerta se abre, dejando ver una enorme piscina

-S:wuaw y esta piscina? Es para todos los que viven aquí?'

-D: pues no, jeje es solo mia igual que mi departamento!

-S: esta si que no me la creo, es tan bonita! Y el techo es de crista, n ene Daichan puedo meterme a nadar?' _la cara de shu es la de un pequeño borreguito_

-D: claro que si, cuando lo desees, solo que ahora tenemos que hacer algo _Dai lleva a Shu al ascensor y llegan al piso de abajo_ sabes Shuichi, debes ir a cambiarte, que yo hare lo mismo, vale?

-S: haiii, _shu va corriendo al cuarto donde durmió y después de 3 minutos sale_ ne Daichan, yo pues, con todo lo que sucedió, pues solo tengo esta ropa y yo… _Shuichi esta a punto de comenzar a llorar_

-D: eh Shuichi, no llores por favor¿no revisaste el armario de tu cuarto, sabes pues yo se que no es mucho, pero yo puse un poco de ropa ahí dentro, ve a buscarla quieres?

-S: haii _shu se dirige al cuarto y entra en él_ wuaw no habia visto este armario! Jeje supongo que estaba muy cansado anoche!

-D: apresurate Shuchan, ya estoy listo, me voy sin ti! Te lo advierto eh! Jeje dai va a esconderse ya me fui, jajja

-S: ya estoy listo! _Shuichi traia puesto un pantalón de vestir negroun poco ceñidoy una camisa blanca, de unatelamuy clara,que hacia verla figura del cantante, todo esto hacian verle realmente muy atractivo_

-D: wuaw te ves muy bien, es hora de irnos, estas listo

-S: si, es hora de enfrentar a Yuki y demostrarle que no soy ningun debilucho ni tonto.

-D: esta bien Shuichi, sabes que yo te apoyare en todo Daisuke toma el hombro de Shu entonces vamos

-S: si, es hora.

_NE NE NE AQUÍ MI NUEVO CAPITULO! ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTA ALGO EXTRAÑO ASI KE BUENO, PROMETO KE EL PROXIMO SERA MEJOR, AUNKE MAS TRISTE, JEJEJEJE SOY MUY MALA CON LOS ENCANTADORES DE **GRAVITI! **_

**_PERO ESO SI! PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EL KE SUFRIRA SERÁ..._**

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Romish**--yo también sufri el fic! Pero espera ke vendra lo mejor!_

_Cecilia-- debo decir que aquí esta la continuación después de tanto tiempo, espero y te guste!_

Hibary-Hiwatari -- hm dejar a yuki y shuichi juntos...eso aun no lo he decidido jeje tendras ke leer para descubrir el final!

shu: si ella es mala, nos hará sufrir mucho

dai: trankilo shuchan ke yo siempre estare para apoyarte!

yuki: deberia ser yo el ke lo ayudara, porke kys? porke me haces malo en esta historia!

kys: callense todos! menos tu dai! · solo les dire ke van a sufrir! jajajajaja

AISHITERU-SHUICHI: que bueno ke te gusto mi fic! espero ke sigas leyendo.

killua89: gracias x tu review! si las llamadas telefonicas pueden ser muy malas! yo ke tu me conseguia un identificador de llamadas, jeje

SHUNE: jeje espero ke te agrade este nuevo capitulo, te prometo ke pronto sabras el final, asi ke no desesperes jeje

NONITE-CHAN: hahaha larihoooo onesan! espero ke este nuevo cap te guste! y si los tipos ke no son conocidos son todos mios jeje! en especial el lindo Daisuke! y si tienes toda la razon de su existencia jeje lo adoro, bueno nos vemos pronto bye!

OK GRACIAS X TODOS SUS REVIEWS! ME ALENTAN MUCHO Y ADEMAS PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO! ES UNA PROMESA SOLEMNE!

JA NEEEEE!


End file.
